Reputation - Dress
by umaficwriter
Summary: Primeira fanfic na coletânea Reputation. Essa coleção de one-shots é baseada nas músicas do álbum de mesmo nome da cantora Taylor Swift. Todas as fics serão Pepperony. Dress foi escolhida como primeira música a inspirar a coleção.


Reputation

Sinopse: One-shots baseadas nas músicas do álbum Reputation (Taylor Swift); Todos os capítulos são Pepperony.

Notas: Eu não posso dizer que o Reputation é meu álbum preferido da Taylor, mas é o que, definitivamente, tem as melhores músicas que posso encaixar como Pepperony na minha playlist.

Pois, ai está, provavelmente, não terá todas as músicas, mas boa parte delas.

xoxo

Dress - Vestido

Notas: "Só comprei esse vestido para você tirar"

 **Our secret moments in a crowded room  
They got no idea about me and you  
There is an indentation in the shape of you  
Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo**

 _Nossos momentos secretos em um sala lotada_ _  
_ _Eles não fazem ideia sobre eu e você_ _  
_ _Há um entalhe no seu formato_ _  
_ _Fez sua marca em mim, uma tatuagem dourada_

Quando alguém de fora observava a relação dos dois atentamente, podia dizer que eles tinham um _affair_ , ou eram apenas colegas de trabalho muito próximos, ou que eram um casal oficial... bem, eles eram mesmo um casal, desde pouco antes do Afeganistão, Tony Stark e Pepper Potts haviam se tornado um casal (não que a ruiva quisesse que alguém soubesse, afinal já eram alvo de fofocas sem isso).

Numa tarde comum de trabalho, (trabalho para Pepper, curtição para Tony), ele a tinha chamado até a oficina, com a promessa de revelar algo que mudaria a vida de ambos. E realmente mudou.

Virginia não esperada encontrar Tony limpo (no meio do dia isso era algo incomum), segurando um buquê, (com certeza ideia de JARVIS), e confessando seus, então escondidos, sentimentos para com ela.

Ela não se lembrava do instante que começara a chorar, mas sabia que era de _desespero_. Ela não esperava que Tony fosse mudar de uma hora pra outra seus hábitos _burgueses_ e muito menos que o faria por _ela_.

No entanto, por meses, até o fatídico dia que ele fora capturado, Tony tinha provado e confirmado que era um homem mudado, com outra visão do futuro e ser colocado naquela _maldita_ caverna, só tinha fortalecido uma decisão que vinha ponderando há meses.

E isso o levava a seu _alter-ego_ , que ainda não tinha nome, mas que saia sempre que um carregamento de armas das Indústrias Stark caia em mãos erradas. O que nos levava a diminuir, ainda mais, a quantidade de aparições em eventos da empresa, porém, nesta noite, o moreno havia aberto uma exceção, uma vez que ainda não havia comemorado o aniversário de Pepper _propriamente_.

Ao chegar pediu um Whisky e viu um agente lhe abordar. Ainda conseguiu processar algumas palavras que lhe foram ditas antes de avistar quem estava procurando.

Com um vestido azul, costas desnudas, cabelos ruivos em ondas por suas costas e os _matadores_ saltos, que só faziam o par de pernas ficar mais atraente, (Tony duvidava que era possível, mas tivera _oportunidade_ de provar sua teoria), encontrava-se sua Pepper. Altiva, atraente e destacada perfeitamente para a visão dele (e dele apenas, se pudesse escolher). Era como se houvesse um holofote em cima dela, como uma áurea angelical que o atraia pro paraíso.

\- Você está _deveras_ atraente nesta Noite Miss Potts. – ele iniciou colocando umas das mãos nos ombros pouco cobertos dela. – não só _nesta_ noite, como em _todas_ as outras... – completou ao pé do ouvido dela e a sentiu arrepiar-se.

\- Tony... – ela sorriu sem graça olhando pros lados, como se alguém pudesse os pegar fazendo algo errado. – eu não esperava você aqui esta noite.

\- JARVIS me deu o convite há algumas horas, mas se dependesse da Srta. – ele sorriu e passou um dos braços pela cintura dela. – eu não viria, viria? – indagou e a puxou para mais perto, enquanto a guiava para a pista de dança.

Ela sorriu e encarou o chão. Segurava nos bíceps de Tony, mas seu corpo estava dormente. Estar tão perto do _namorado_ sem ninguém saber, lhe dava a sensação de estar cometendo um delito e isso a deixava sem chão, com borboletas no estômago, mas também a deixava _excitada_.

\- Estou lhe deixando sem graça? – ele falou ao pé do ouvido.

Mais uma vez ela sorriu sem graça, enquanto tentava olhar para todos os lugares, menos nos olhos do moreno. – É só que eu estou dançando com meu chefe, com um vestido aberto nas costas e eu esqueci de passar desodorante...

Tony riu. – Você está linda e extremamente cheirosa. Está perfeita. – completou e a encarou profundamente, sem deixar espaço para que ela fugisse. – o que eu mais gosto dessa noite definitivamente, é o fato de ninguém saber do nosso _segredinho_. – continuava, enquanto a guiava para um canto mais reservado do salão.

Pepper agarrou o ombro de Tony quando sentiu a mão dele passar por sua coluna, lhe dando calafrios. – Tony... – ela alertou, sua voz num suspiro.

Ele riu mais uma vez, e mostrou o sorriso que ele reservava apenas para ela. Aproximou-se da ruiva e lhe tocou a base do pescoço com os lábios, enquanto ainda continuava a doce tortura, agora com ambas as mãos, nas costas dela.

\- Alguém pode chegar... – ela tentava falar sem deixar escapar um gemido.

\- Me diga que não está gostando e eu paro. – ele propôs mesmo sabendo que ela não o faria. Ele subiu os beijos até atrás da orelha dela, sabia que ali era um dos seus pontos fracos. Tony sentiu Pepper tremer embaixo de seus atenciosos toques e isso só o instigou mais.

\- Não pare.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo para encará-la. Azuis e castanhos procuraram por respostas ou receio e quando não encontraram, Pepper avençou até a boca que tanto queria beijar naquela noite.

 **All of this silence and patience** **  
** **Pining and anticipation** **  
** **My hands are shaking from holding back from you, ah-ah-ah** **  
** **All of this silence and patience** **  
** **Pining and desperately waiting** **  
** **My hands are shaking from all this, ah-ah-ah-ah**

 _Todo esse silêncio e paciência_ _  
_ _Apreensão e antecipação_ _  
_ _Minhas mãos estão tremendo de resistirem a você, ah-ah-ah_ _  
_ _Todo esse silêncio e paciência_ _  
_ _Apreensão e espera desesperada_ _  
_ _Minhas mãos estão tremendo por tudo isso, ah-ah-ah-ah_

A viagem até a mansão foi tensa. Tinha muita coisa acontecendo no coração e nos corpos do casal e Tony tinha que se concentrar em chegar em casa o mais rápido possível sem que a polícia os parasse, afinal, não queria atrasar mais ainda o que estava por vir assim que estivesse sozinho com Pepper.

 **Say my name and everything just stops** **  
** **I don't want you like a best friend** **  
** **Only bought this dress so you could take it off** **  
** **Take it o-o-o-off** **  
** **Carve your name into my bedpost** **  
** **'Cause I don't want you like a best friend** **  
** **Only bought this dress so you could take it off** **  
** **Take it o-o-o-off**

 _Diga meu nome e tudo simplesmente para_ _  
_ _Eu não quero você como um melhor amigo_ _  
_ _Só comprei este vestido para que você pudesse tirá-lo_ _  
_ _Tirá-lo_ _  
_ _Gravei seu nome na cabeceira da minha cama_ _  
_ _Porque eu não quero você como um melhor amigo_ _  
_ _Só comprei este vestido para que você pudesse tirá-lo_ _  
_ _Tirá-lo_

Quando Tony estacionou na porta da mansão e ambos entrarem em casa, não demorou mais um segundo para as mãos calejadas e ásperas voltassem a grudar os corpos dos dois.

Ele andava e a empurrava para o imenso sofá da sala, enquanto ela lutava e vencia a gravata borboleta que ele usava e começava a então desabotoar a camisa social, para logo em seguida retirar o paletó, que com certeza havia custado uma fortuna para ser jogado com nenhum cuidado em qualquer canto do cômodo. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois pensava nisso, ou melhor, não pensavam em nada direito, as mãos eram as bússolas que guiariam dali em diante e os lábios traçariam o mapa dos corpos quentes.

\- Pepper... – ele gemeu quando sentiu a mão dela sob sua ereção que já era visível mesmo com a calça.

O tempo parou por um segundo e ela o encarou. Olhos dilatados de ambos os lados, lábios inchados e respiração ofegante. Ela sorriu, mas não havia nada angelical sobre isso.

A camisa do Stark foi de encontro ao chão, provavelmente achar o paletó e, com certeza, para onde iriam as demais peças que ele trajava. O mesmo fez um trabalho rápido em seus sapatos e meias e agora, apenas de calça, admirava a visão dos céus a sua frente.

\- Tony... – ela iniciou. – esse vestido foi o _seu_ presente de aniversário pra mim... – ela tirava os saltos e os chutava pro canto enquanto falava sedutoramente. O moreno tinha a língua molhando os lábios em antecipação. – e eu só comprei esse vestido, para você tirar...

Havia sido a gota d'água. A última parcela de sanidade esvaiu-se dele e Tony Stark foi _abrir_ o seu presente com olhos famintos e mãos acidas.

O Natal havia chegado mais cedo, afinal.

 **Inescapable, I'm not even gonna try** **  
** **And if I get burned, at least we were electrified**

 _Inescapável, eu nem vou tentar_ _  
_ _E se eu me queimar, pelo menos estávamos eletrificados_

Ele a beijava na pia do banheiro.

Tony passava seu cavanhaque pela pele sensível e macia do pescoço dela e isso a enlouquecia, isso junto aos beijos molhados que o moreno deferia ali... estava aos poucos a deixando descontrolada.

Ambos estavam comemorando. Mais um ano juntos, isto é, como um casal, por que já haviam perdido a conta de quanto tempo precisavam do outro em suas vidas.

Pepper estava levemente bêbada e a taça de vinho branco, seu preferido, jazia esquecida, por hora, do lado da grande banheira.

Ela ria alto todas as vezes que Tony mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha e arranhava-o nas costas quando sentia-o encostar-lhe onde ela mais queria.

Ele resolveu carrega-la até a banheira, mesmo que ainda de langerie, Tony cuidaria disso depois, agora precisava levar um pouco de sobriedade a ela, antes que a festa acabasse cedo, por Pepper estar bêbada. Stark poderia fazer aquilo a noite toda, e ela também estava junto com ele, mas era só adicionar o álcool e as coisas mudavam um pouco de figura.

 **I'm spilling wine in the bathtub  
You kiss my face and we're both drunk  
Everyone thinks that they know us  
But they know nothing about**

 **All of this silence and patience  
Pining and anticipation  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you, ah-ah-ah  
All of this silence and patience  
Pining and desperately waiting  
My hands are shaking from all this, ah-ah-ah-ah**

 _Estou derramando vinho na banheira  
Você beija meu rosto e estamos ambos bêbados  
Todos pensam que nos conhecem  
Mas eles não sabem nada sobre_

 _Todo esse silêncio e paciência  
Apreensão e antecipação  
Minhas mãos estão tremendo de resistirem a você, ah-ah-ah  
Todo esse silêncio e paciência  
Apreensão e espera desesperada  
Minhas mãos estão tremendo por tudo isso, ah-ah-ah-ah_

Quando Tony terminou de encher a banheira com a água mais quente e o sais de banho que ele sabia que ela gostava, a depositou com calma lá e logo adentrou também, ficando de frente para ela.

Pepper ria de qualquer coisa que se passava na sua cabeça bêbada e ele a admirava rindo também. E pensando o quão sortudo ele era por tê-la.

Quando a ruiva tentou alcançar a taça de vinho, Tony foi mais rápido e tirou do alcance dela, iniciando uma pequena guerra para pegar o copo.

Ela gargalhou quando escorregou no piso da banheira e caiu em cima do herói.

Tony beijou-lhe os lábios, aproveitando a posição em que estavam e gemeu o nome dela quando sentiu onde uma das mãos da ruiva estava.

 **Flashback when you met me  
Your buzzcut and my hair bleached  
Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me  
Flashback to my mistakes  
My rebounds, my earthquakes  
Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me**

 **And I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My one and only, my lifeline  
I woke up just in time  
Now I wake up by your side  
My hands shake, I can't explain this, ah-ah-ah-ah**

 _Lembro de quando você me conheceu  
Sua cabeça raspada e meu cabelo descolorido  
Mesmo nos meus piores momentos, você pôde ver o melhor de mim  
Lembro dos meus erros  
Meus ricochetes, meus terremotos  
Mesmo nas minhas piores mentiras, você viu a verdade em mim_

 _E eu acordei bem a tempo  
Agora eu acordo ao seu lado  
Meu único, meu salva vidas  
Eu acordei bem a tempo  
Agora eu acordo ao seu lado  
Minhas mãos tremem, não posso explicar isso, ah-ah-ah-ah_

Quando fizeram mais um ano juntos, Tony não podia parar de agradecer a qualquer força do destino que tinha feito Pepper ficar ao seu lado durante todo esse tempo.

Ele tinha errado e não era pouco. Na verdade, ele achava que tinha errado mais do que qualquer coisa e que a única coisa que era boa e que o mantinha são era Pepper Potts (futura Senhora Stark), e ele não estava errado.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts tinha mudado a sua vida, para melhor, desde o primeiro dia e Tony, com certeza, estaria morto sem ela.

Pepper sempre esteve no seu inconsciente como a razão pela qual ele sorria de manhã. E ela fora o motivo dele ter saído daquele buraco de cobra no Oriente Médio. A voz dela o visitava todas as noites, o chamando para casa e prometendo nunca deixa-lo e foi isso que fizera, embora ela não soubesse desses sonhos.

Eles estavam destinados e nenhuma força, neste mundo, ou em outro (eles já tinham provado isso), poderia separá-los.

Quando Tony a viu chegando na pequena cerimônia, que celebraria a união deles, perante a lei, por que não poderiam estar mais juntos, na opinião dele, o moreno quase correu ao seu encontro e a abraçou ali mesmo, no meio do caminho e chorou, por não merecer alguém tão linda, tão perfeita, como ela.

Com certeza um lugar lá em cima ficara vazio quando esse anjo caiu do céu bem na sua vida e foi nesse momento que Tony Stark olhou para o céu e agradeceu mais um vez, infinitamente pela graça de ter Pepper Potts-Stark junto a si.

 **There is an indentation in the shape of you** **  
** **Only bought this dress so you could take it off** **  
** **You made your mark on me, golden tattoo** **  
** **Only bought this dress so you could take it off**

 _Há um entalhe no seu formato_ _  
_ _Só comprei este vestido para que você pudesse tirá-lo_ _  
_ _Fez sua marca em mim, tatuagem dourada_ _  
_ _Só comprei este vestido para que você pudesse tirá-lo_

Notas: AGUARDEM a próxima música, que eu não vou dizer ainda qual é, mas vocês podem escutar o álbum e dar um palpite, que tal?

See ya

Xoxo


End file.
